¡Luz, Wiki, Acción! Episodio 3 - 50 Musical Shades
Licca: La ultima vez en ¡Luz, Wiki, Acción! Los participantes se sometieron a una prueba de amor a bordo del SS Wikitanic, que por cierto, solo duro unas horas, ya que gracias a Patribot y las diversas minas que habia en el barco terminaron por hundirlo. Y hablando de explosiones, Patricia hizo boom! Descubriendo al verdadero ser interior en ella... Heat! En la segunda parte del reto ninguno de los participantes lograron saciar mi sed de amor y ambos fueron a la ceremonia de eliminacion, regalandoles a Pancho y Bruno un boleto para la Bicicleta de la Vergüenza, conducida por Duncs. ¿Cuantos lograran quedar de pie al final del episodio? ¿Lograra Heat resistir la presion? ¿Quien sera nuestra invitada honorifica? No se pierdan este dramaticamente episodio hasta ahora de ¡Luz... Wiki... Acción! *Intro* Ponchi: *Durmiendo* Licca: *Llega y le da un latigazo* Ponchi: Auch! Que es esto!? Ponchi (Confesionario): No esta en contra de las reglas maltratar a los participantes? Licca (Confesionario): Pls, yo creo mis propias reglas. Licca: *Le da latigazos al resto de los chicos* Chicos: *Quejandose* *Mientras tanto en la habitacion de las chicas* Duncs: *Tratando de hacerles alguna maldad* Se que esta mal hacer esto... Pero, o soy yo o son ellas. Duncs (Confesionario): Licca me tiene amenazado. Si no hago lo que ella me pide, me va a cortar a Dunkito. Duncs: *Duerme a las chicas (mas dormidas de lo que estan) con cloroformo y se las lleva al set* Duncs (Confesionario): Gracias al cielo no esta mas Patricia, no tienen idea de lo que es levanar 5 toneladas. *En el cuarto de los chicos* Licca: A donde crees que te vas? *Le da un latigazo en la cara a Lance* Lance: Mis anteojos D: Licca: Cuidado con el tapiz! Nofor: Que tapiz? Licca: El que te pega en la nariz! *Le da un latigazo y le fractura el tabique* (?) Nofor: Oye >:( *Se acomoda mal el tabique* Licca: Muevan sus traseros, los quiero a todos en el set... AHORA! Nofor (Confesionario): Nunca pense que Licca se convierta en dictadora... Dictalicca. *Los chicos llegan al set y ven a las chicas colgadas* Mark: Que rayos es esto? Mark (Confesionario): Realmente Licca se volvio Locca, nunca pense que iba a pasar. *Las chicas se despiertan y ven en donde se encuentra* Kali: Eh? Auxilio! Le tengo fobia a las alturas! Tracey: Ay yo tambien, soy claustrofobica :( Licca: La claustrofobia no es cuando tienes miedo de quedarte encerrado en algun lado? Tracey: Bueno, entonces tengo alturafobia :( Duncs: Alturaque? Tracey: Miedo a las alturas! D8 Licca: Acrofobia. ACROFOBIA. Tracey: Aaaah, haberlo dicho antes jaja. Licca: Well, antes de comenzar el epi, les tengo un anuncio. 4 de ustedes se iran al final del episodio. Todos: QUE!? Licca: Asi es. La produccion me aviso que no tenemos suficiente presupuesto y que ven en ustedes falta de entusiasmo. Asi que dependiendo de como se comporten hoy, esta en juego su participacion. Capische? *Confesionarios* Nofor: 4 de nosotros? Mark: Si, es Dictalicca ahora. Ponchi: Deshonra Jota: Desgracia. Tracey: Exijo! *Fin confesionarios* Licca: Ah, y aparte de los 4 eliminados. Hay expulsion hoy, asi que seran 5 los eliminados al final de este episodio. *Confesionarios* Lance: Esta chica esta loca, que tiene en la cabeza? Duncs: Yo tengo el 50% de la culpa, pero ñeh. Kali: Yo tambien tengo derecho a quejarme, pero se que no me ire. *Fin confesionarios* Licca: El ganador de este reto, se queda con esto! *Sale una jaula y en ella esta...* Nofor: FROOTY!. Frooty: DIEGO! *Lo mira extraño* Porque tienes la nariz al reves? Nofor: Oh... *Se acomoda bien el tabique* Kali: Auxilioooooooo! Nofor: Kali! Yo te salvare!. Lance: Ah, ah. Nade de eso. Concentrate en tu equipo *Toma del tabique a Nofor* Frooty: Hellow! Osea, Diego! Soy tu mejor amiga, estoy en peligro, salvame D8 Nofor: Eh... Quien eres? (?). Frooty (Confesionario): TRAIDOR D8 but, te amo(? Licca: Como sea, explicare el desafio. Como pueden ver las chicas estan atadas y colgadas. Una de las peliculas de esta semana es... 50 Sombras de Grey! Made: Espera... una? Licca: Si, una. La proxima se las dire despues. Nofor: Bola nuestro, que estas en los cielos... Duncs: Nofor, que balbuceas? Nofor: Eh? No, nada. Licca: DEJEN DE INTERRUMPIRME D8 Duncs y Nofor: :< Licca: Tienen que hacer una escena de sadomasoquismo y llenar la barra de satisfaccion mia y de Duncs. Una vez que alguno llene una de las dos barras, se liberara la chica con la que estan haciendo la escena y con ella una llave, que sirve para abrir la jaula de Frooty. Ganen y se quedan con Frooty. Pierdan y se quedan con nada. DO IT. Mark: Espera... quien con quien? Nofor: Eso. Yo me pido a Kali. Licca: Well, elijan a la que quieran... Nofor: :DDDDDDDDDDDDD Licca: ...mientras sea de su equipo. Nofor: :(((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Licca: Pero solo uno con una. No pueden haber dos con una. Este reto no acepta trios. Mark: Oh, vamos! Yo queria hacer uno contigo y Ale. Duncs: Mark no, te expulsara D: Licca: *Lo mira con cara de odio* Empiezen... AAAAAAHORA! -El reto empieza- -Nofor intenta ayudar a Kali pero Lance lo detiene- Lance: Nofor no, el equipo, piensa en el equipo D8 Nofor: No me des ordenes. -Mark va a por Pilar y coje un latigo- Pilar: Ey, ni se te ocurra latigarme D8 Mark: Que dices? *le da un latigazo* Pilar: Maldito hijo de tu grandisima madre, apenas me suelten de aqui y te castro, TE CASTRO D8 Pilar (Confesionario): En realidad ame esos latigazos *-* -Jota va con Popu- Popu: Hola Palmerin c: Jota: Popu, trata de no ser adorable, si no no me sale lo masoquista en mi(? Popu: Hola papuh, dame duroh Jota: Ay, me sentire un pedofilo... Duncs: *A lo lejos* Pero si lo eres! Popu: Tu no te quedas atras Barni c: Duncs: Ay, mejor me callo (??) Jota: *Empieza a besar el cuello de Popu* Sabes? Esto es extraño... Pero por alguna razon me gusta *Se sonroja* Popu: *Sin saber que decir* E... etto... Si, es extraño. -La barra de Duncs se llena por la mitad- Duncs: Solo por que me dan morbo y porque los celos de Nofor no dan mas(?) *Se ve a Nofor a punto de explotarle el tabique* (?) -Heat y Alan se pelean por Kali- Heat: Vamos, dejame hacer esto. Alan: NO. YO LO HARE. Heat: Vamos Alan, dejame hacerlo, no te defraudare. Alan: Que no D8 Licca: Me aburroooooooooo! -Made mira que nadie quiere hacer una escena con ella- Made: Hola, alguien? Madesoquista esta aqui :( Lance: Oli, jeje :v Made: Ash... Ñeh, nalgueame la nalga (??) Lance: Jejejejejejeje *Ve a Nofor que quiere estar con Kali* Nofor no D8 *le da un latigazo* Licca: YAOI, YAOI. *La barra de satisfaccion de Licca se llena y suelta la llave junto con Made* Duncs (Confesionario): I can't get no satisfaction♪ (?) Lance: :O Made, la llave! Agarrala D8 Made: Eh? Oh, si. *Toma la llave y corre hacia la jaula.* Alan: Ah, no mames. Todo por tu culpa Heat. Heat: Mi culpa? Tu no me dejaste estar con Kali. Licca: Dejen de pelear. Tenian a Tracey tambien. Heat y Alan: Who? Licca: Ay... Tracey: De que hablan? :) (?) *Made abre la jaula y se abraza con Frooty* Nofor: *-* Licca: Felicidades actores, se quedan con Frooty. Disfrutenla. Frooty (Confesionario): Disfrutenla? Que soy yo? Un objeto? Nofor (Confesionario): Si, el mas insoportable. Frooty: Diego :D *Va a abrazarlo* Nofor: Frooty :D *Esquiva el abrazo* Frooty: *Se cae al piso* Hijo de puta :) Licca: Ay, que bonito, que lindo. Ahora les tengo una sorpresa. Todos: Eh? *Se abre el telon y se encienden las luces y empieza una cancion* Dis: Chicos... Que tiene esto de grandioso? No en el sentido literal♪ Saben que un camp que no es de Dan, puede que termine muy mal♪ No ven que son imprudentes, y no lo terminaran♪ Se los digo por su bien y no porque quiera♪ Quiero enseñarles a cantar bien... Pero de verdad♪ Y yo se que pueden cantar bien... Pero de verdad♪ Y quiero enseñaros, yo quiero ser la chispa que encienda el fuego que hay en ti♪ *Solo de Guitarra* (?) Duncs: Quiere enseñarles a cantar bien... Pero de verdad♪ Yo se que ella quiere enseñarles... a cantar muy bien♪ Y quiere inspirarlos, quisiera ser la chispa que encienda el fuego que hay en ti♪ Dis y Duncs: Y quiero enseñaros, yo quiero ser la chispa que encienda el fuego que hay en ti♪ -La cancion termina- Dis: Holii chicos, los extrañeeeeeeeeee!♥ Mark, Nofor, Ponchi, Popu, Heat, Jota, Tomi y Alan: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS *Corren a abrazarla* Ponchi: Licca dinos que regresa al juego, pliiiiis. Licca: Miren chicos, me hubiese encantado que vuelva pero... Dis: No puedo chicos, estoy estudiando mucho :( Mark, Nofor, Ponchi, Popu, Heat, Jota, Tomi y Alan: Oooooooooooooooooh :( Licca: But, ella no vino aqui a saludarlos chicos. Se quedara el resto del episodio... como su jueza en el siguiente reto de... HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! Mark (Confesionario): La mejor pelicula para adolescentes de todos los tiempos. Nofor: No, no, no, no. No nos vas a hacer cantar como en el camp de Mark, verdad? Licca: Eh... Nofor: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Licca: Oh, vamos... es solo una cancion por equipo :) Made: Si, que tan mal puede ser? Licca: Disney, serias tan amable de decirles las consignas de la cancion que pueden cantar? Dis: No. (??? Licca: ... Dis: Ya, ya. Tienen 3 opciones. Cantar una cancion sobre el camp. Sobre su equipo o sobre Licca y Duncs. Nofor: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Me pido la de Licca y Duncs(? Dis: Ah, y tambien una sobre mi (?) Pilar: Hostcita ermozaaa... Tenemos limite de tiempo? Licca: Cuanto pueden tardar para hacer una cancion? Duncs: Algo que Dis no explico. Es que la cancion tiene que ser de High School Musical... Pero una parodia. *Confesionarios* Nofor: Nomedigas. Mark: Y yo que estaba por cantar la de Paquita la del Barrio. Duncs: Siemrpe hay algun idiota que quiere cantar otra cosa pls. Tracey: Podemos cantar una de Justin Biver? *Fin confesionario* Laureano: Una parodia? Dejenme yo me encargo. Pliis, pliiis. Tracey: Mientras no tenga que hacer nada... Por mi bien. Laureano: Cantaras. Conmigo. Te guste o no. Tracey: Ay *Lo mira de pies a cabeza* Diuh, no. Licca: Actores... quien escribira la cancion para ustedes? Made: Creo que yo lo hare, no tienen ningun problema verdad? Nofor: Mientras sea de Licca y Duncs(?) Alan: Oigan, porque van a dejar que un hipocrita como Laureano haga la cancion? Yo se mas sobre HSM que el D8 Popu: El se ofrecio, a mi no me molesta(? Alan: Vamos a perder y va a ser por su culpa. HIPOCRITAS. Mark (Confesionario): El unico que usaba mucho la palabra Hipocrita era Lley. Mark: *Se arrima a Alan* Hola, tanto tiempo. Alan: De que hablas? Si te vi en todo el dia. Mark: Lley. Alan: Quien es Lley? *Se pone to' nervioso* Mark: No te voy a delatar. Bien jugado. Alan: Que no se quien vergas es Lley D8 Mark: No te hagas. Licca: Oigan, ustedes dos. El reto empezo hace 10 minutos, no les molesta que interrumpa su fiesta del te? Mark y Alan: 10 minutos!? *Cada uno va con su respectivo equipo* *Actores* Mark: Bien, que tenemos? Made: Aun estoy decidiendo quien canta *Pensando* Mark: Cuanto tiempo nos dio Licca? Nofor: 1 hora. Y hasta que tu vengas ya pasaron 15 minutos. Mark: Mierda. *Directores* Alan: Ya llego por quien lloraban. Tracey: Ay donde estabas? Ese Laureano ya termino la letra de la cancion. Ahora debemos aprendernos nuestras partes. Alan: Tan rapido!? Laureano: Ja, lo se. Soy impresionante verdad? Tracey: *Voltea los ojos* *Mientras tanto Duncs, Licca y Dis* Dis: Bien. Cual va a ser el criterio de calificacion? Licca: JAJAJA. Criterio? Solo vota a quien quieras(? Dis (Confesionario): Dan debe estar revolcandose en su cama. Por cierto, extrañaba estar en un confesionariooooooo♥ Duncs: Yo no sabia nada de masoquismo y fui juez igual en el anterior reto. Dis: Bueno, tampoco es que debias saber mucho para juzgar una escena(? Licca: Por cierto Dis, debes probar esto *Le da un mate* (Al final del fic explico esto) Dis: Eh? *Ve el mate* Que es esto? Una nueva forma de tomar mota? :O Duncs: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. No, es una bebida popular de Argentina, como eres nuestra invitada pense que debias probarlo. Dis: Oh, que amable. La proxima vez que venga les traigo Salmorejo. Licca: Suena a Salmon *-* Duncs: No se, me da mala espina ese nombre(? Dis (Confesionario): Seeeeeeeeeeeeeee, salmon. *De vuelta al fic (?)* Nofor (Confesionario): Me choca que no le pueda hablar a Dis solo porque tengo que hacer el fakin reto. Licca: *Anuncia el fin del tiempo por parlante* ATENCION POR FAVOR, SE LES TERMINO EL TIEMPO, VENGAN AL SET PRINCIPAL AHORA SANGRES SUCIAS. Dis: Ay k maldad. Licca: Cuando eres presentadora se te sube la maldad a la cabeza(? *Todos estan reunidos en el Set principal* Licca: Bien, actores... quieren empezar primero? Made: *Mira a su equipo* Ñeh, nos da igual. Nofor: Tengo miedito. Frooty: Me tienes a mi. Nofor: Mas miedo aun D: Kali ven a abrazarme uvu (??) Kali: Ya voy Noforcito *Le abraza* uvu Frooty: Siempre fui su mejor amiga y jamas... JAMAS me dio un abrazo :( Duncs: Uuuuuh. Frooty se pone celosa de Nofor y Kali asjfkafq. Nofor (Confesionario): Mas vale que editen esta parte D8 Jota: Oh, venga Frooty *Le abraza* Yo te voy a tratar bien* Nofor: Oyeme Palmerota, te quiero a mas de 56 metros de distancia. Licca: YA EMPIEZEN MALDITA SEA D8 Made: Oh, cierto. -La cancion comienza- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Todos: ¡Woh! ¡Muy bien, Actores a ganar! Caro: ¡Unidos, unidos, los Actores juntos ya! Ponchi: ¡Unidos, unidos a celebrar! Marcos: ¡Unidos, unidos, no vamos a perder! Ale: ¡Unidos, cantaremos, y vamos a ganar! Nofor: Por aquí, es hora de la victoria, ¡oh sí sí, sí sí! Frooty: No hay límites, para nuestros retos. ¡Licca lo quiere así! Made: ¡Cada quien, tiene un único estilo! ¡Nuestras habilidades no tienen limitacióoon! Joanne y Nacho: ¡Oh, oh, oh! Todos: ¡Ganar es la misión! ¡Uoooh! Todos: ¡Estamos todos juntos! Pilar: ¡A ganar, como Actores que somos! Todos: ¡Estamos todos juntos! Pilar: Y nuestras fuerzas unidas, ¡nos harán ganaar! Todos: ¡Todos a trabajar! Caro: ¡Unidos, unidos los Actores juntos ya! Ponchi: ¡Unidos, unidos, y hay que ponchar! Ale: ¡Unidos, jugaremos! Pilar y Marcos: ¡Unidos, lo haremos, y vamos a arrasar! Nofor y Frooty: Una voz, que expresa nuestro equipo. Made: ¡La victoria a alcanzar! Joanne y Nacho: ¡Con intuición, y ganas de ganaar! Todos: ¡No tendremos compasióon! ¡Al unir nuestro esfuerzo, no lo haremos, nooo! Todos: ¡Estamos todos juntos! ¡A ganar, como actores que somos! ¡Estamos todos juntos! ¡Y nuestras fuerzas unidas, nos harán ganaar! Pilar: ¡Estamos todos juntos, si se puede eliminar, a un fodder, lo haremos! Nofor: ¡Estamos todos juntos, es nuestra oportunidad, de ganar, sí lo haremos! Todos: ¡Ac-to-res, aquí estamos! ¡Listos para ganar! ¡Ac-to-res, aquí estamos, hechos un manjar! Joanne: ¡Canten todos juntos! Todos: ¡Ac-to-res, aquí vamos! Nacho: ¡Este es nuestro estilo! Frooty: ¡Es el mejor! Todos: ¡Wooh! ¡Hey! ¡Wooh! ¡Muy bien! ¡Actores a ganar! ¡Estamos todos juntos, a ganar como estrellas que somos! Frooty: ¡Estamos todos juntos, y al unir, nuestro estilo, nuestro reto ganará! Nacho: ¡Estamos todos juntos, si se puede eliminar, a un flojo, lo haremos! Ponchi y Marcos: ¡Estamos todos juntos, es nuestra oportunidad, de ganaar! Todos: ¡Ac-to-res, a ganar! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Este es nuestro estilo y vamos a GANAR! ¡SÍ! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -La cancion termina- Licca: Bien, viste Nofor que no fue el fin del mundo? Nofor: Alv, igual ya habia cantado en DTFM. Dis: Muy linda cancion *Saca una paleta con el numero 10* Duncs: Ñeh *Duncs les pone un 7* Mark: Un 7? D8 Duncs: No se nada de HSM, agradece que les puse un 7(? Licca: Me gusto mucho, felicidades *Licca les pone un 9* Made: Sii, me siento orgullosa de ustedes :') Licca: Bien, eso les da un total de.... 26 puntos. Superen esto Directores. Laureano: Claro que si. Alan: Ñeñeñe. -La cancion de los Directores empieza- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Laureno: I want it all Kali Imagine having everything we ever dreamed Don't you want it? Popu Maybe Kali Can't you see it? Popu Kinda Kali Imagine first audition after college I get the lead! Popu A part for me? Kali Well of course Popu Yeah right! Kali You gotta believe it Popu Keep talking Kali You and I all the fame Popu Kali and what's his name? Kali sound exciting? Popu Inviting Kali Let's do it then Popu Listening Kali Personal stylist, agent and a publisist Popu But where do I fit into this? Kali With you we can win Popu Win a part Kali Think bigger! Popu Become superstars Kali That's better Don't you see that bigger is better And better is bigger A little bit is never enough No, No, No! Juntas Don't you want it all! You want it, you know that you want it The fame and the fortune and more You want it all, you want it, you know that you want it You gotta have your Crown in your head You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press Only givng you the best to use. Sing it! I want it all I want it, I want it, Yeah My name in lights at Carnage Hall I want it all! Kali Can't you see it Popu Yeah Kali They're gonna love me! Popu Ahem! Kali I mean us! Red carpet, rose bouquets, crowd waiting back stage Popu I'm with her, don't stop me, I'm not the paparazzi Kali Invitations, standing ovations Popu Magazines Kali Yes please Gonna be celebrities! Photographs, fanclubs, give the people what they love Now you're excited! Popu I like it Kali Let's do it then Times Square, jet setters, sequels Hey better Juntas New York today, tomorrow the world!! Popu Sold out shows Kali Think bigger Popu And the oscar goes to.... Kali That's better! Juntas Don't you see that bigger is better and Better is bigger A little bit is never enough! No, No, No! I you want it all! I want it, I want it, Want it The fame and the fortune..and more I want it all I want it, I want it, Want it I gotta have my Crown in your head You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press Only giving me the best to use. I Want it all! I want it, Want it, Want it, Radio, CD, Music Hall We Want it all!! Popu Here in the spotlight we shine, look at who we are Kali When Broadway knows your name, you know that you're a STARRRR! Popu Dance! Popu, J, Lau y Alan I want it, I-I I want it, I want it, I want it, I-I, I want it, i want it, i want I-I I Want It! I Want It All! I want it, I want it, I want it! (I WANT IT ALLL) The fame and the fortune and more! I want it all! I want it, I want it I gotta have my Crown in your head You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press Only giving you the best to use. I WANT IT ALL! Paris! London! Rome! Toronto! Madrid! Sidney! Buenos Aires! CHI-CHI-CHI LE-LE-LE! Moscow! Bollywood! Hollywood! NEW YORK CITY!! WE WANT IT ALL!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -La cancion finaliza- Laureano: *Se aplaude solo* Viva, viva, viva! Licca: Ehm... Duncs? Duncs: Veo que algunos no saben lo que es una parodia. Asi que... *Les pone un 2* Solo por el Chi-chi-chi-le-le-le. Dis: Concuerdo con Duncs... solo que: *Les pone un 1* Licca: Me vale ya mi puntuacion so *Les pone un 10* Con 13 puntos. Los Directores van a la ceremonia de premiacion! Alan: LO SABIA. MANGA DE HIPOCRITAS D8 Licca: Los quiero a TODOS esta noche, en la ceremonia de eliminacion. *En la ceremonia de eliminacion* Duncs: Bien, recuerdan que dijimos que ibamos a expulsar a gente por falta de presupuesto? Pues Licca ahora va a decir su veredicto :D Licca: Bien, quiero aclarar, que no fue mi veredicto, fue de la produccion. Pero se que son unos quejicas de mierda y me van a atacar a mi asi que well. Nofor: Ay *Se come las uñas* Licca: De los Actores... Nachx... Joanne... y... ay, me duele decirlo... Caro. Quedan expulsadas. I'm sorry. Mark: QUE!? NOS EXPULSAN A TRES!? Licca: Y de los Directores.... Solo... Thomas. *Todos los actores se enfurecen* Nofor: ESTO ES UNA BROMA VERDAD? NO NOS PUEDES SACAR A 3 Y A ELLOS SOLO... 1! Licca: No es uno solo... Recuerda que ahora van a eliminacion. Nofor: Da igual, nosotros ganamos y nos quitan a 3!? Licca: Recuerda que tienen a Froot... Nofor: Oh, cierto.... 7 vs. 7 Licca: *Lo mira extrañamente* Ahora que ya les dije eso, Actores pueden ir a disfrutar su victoria. En cuanto a ustedes Directores, es hora de votar... *Confesionarios* Alan: Ya sabemos quien se va esta noche *Hace ilusion a Laureano* Mark: Me encargue de decirles a todos los Directores que Alan es en verdad Lley, ahora solo queda ver los fuegos artificiales. Laureano: Mama, preparame la comida, que ya voy a casa. Tracey: *Pintandose las uñas* Popu: *Viendo Yaoi* (?) *Fin confesionario* Licca: Y vamos a una nueva ceremonia! Ya saben como es esto, el que no reciba su bolsa de palomitas escupidas... se gana un boleto en la bicicleta de la vergüenza junto a Duncs. *Se va a Duncs en la bici y toca el timbre* (?) Dis: Oyeme Dunky llevame en tu bicicleta♪ Licca: Volviendo al programa... La primera bolsa es para... Popu. Popu: Yay. Licca: Jota. Jota: Suuuuuuu! Licca: Heat. Heat: *Recibe la bolsa* Licca: Tomi... Tomi: *La bolsa le da en la cara* Licca: Solo 3... y la siguiente es para... LAUREANO! Laureano: Yessssssssssssssssss! Alan: Que!? Laureano (Confesionario): Olvidalo mama, sigo de pieeeeeeee! Licca: Alan... o Tracey. Uno de ustedes viajara en la bici esta noche. Alan: *Traga saliva* Licca: Y la ultima bolsa es para... TRACEY. Tracey: Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Alan: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA Ilusos, hipocritas. Buenos para nada! *Se desmaquilla* Todo este tiempo estuvieron ante... Lley! *Los actores se sorprende* Popu: Ñeh, ya lo sabiamos. Mark nos lo dijo. Lley: Mark, prometiste no decir nada D8 Mark: Sabes que no me gusta la competencia querido *Se soplas las uñas* Duncs: *Preparandose para llevar a todos en la bici* Licca: Ups, esperen. Hubo un error. El eliminado es... Tracey. Lley: Jaaaaaaaaa, en tu cara! Tracey: Que? Oh cielos :( Licca: Duncs, vas a poder llevar a 5 personas? Duncs: Claro... Una en el manubrio, otro en el caño, uno en el asiento de atras, otro en las patas traseras y el ultimo en mi hombro. Haremos malabares. Licca: Payaso... Pues bueno, este fue un capitulo extraño. 5 expulsados... dando un total de 7 en 3 episodios. ¿Como seguira esto? ¿Laureano llegara lejos? ¿Que pasara la proxima semana? Sigan atento para sintonizar un nuevo episodio de ¡Luz, Wiki, Acción! Laureano (Confesionario): 7 expulsados y yo aun sigo de pie. Si nene! *Fin* Mate: Es una bebida a base de yerba, agua caliente y azucar (opcional) popular de Argentina. Salmorejo: Es como el Gazpacho pero mas espeso, con aceite y huevo duro. Cortesia de Jota. Categoría:Episodios